There are various devices for strengthening the hands, wrists, forearms, upper arms, back and shoulders. These devices operate on the principles of variable threading, tension, torque, and compression mechanisms. These devices range from simple spring like devices which are operated in one hand such as free weights to complicated machines which can develop multiple muscles and muscle groups simultaneously. Strength training devices are currently available for everyone from the casual athlete to the professional athlete. The strength training devices which the professional athletes use are usually complex, relatively expensive, and generally not available for the average person/athlete. Another problem with the strength training equipment that professional athletes use is that it is designed for a specific sport. An individual who wants to play multiple sports would need to purchase many different pieces of strength training equipment.